thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hyena's Tale Ch. 4
Chapter 4: Scar's Pride The snake had just arrived at the Volcano after a long trip. He had just ventured out beyond the Outlands. And this time, he didn't return alone. The quartet of lions who followed him were obviously not native to the Pridelands like the ones seen there today. These ones looked more wild. There seemed to be two cubs, one teenager, and one Adult Lioness. "Oh brilliant, A volcano," The Lioness said sarcastically, looking down at the Snake, "You mean to tell me you take orders from a Mountain?" "Oh, It'ssss not the Mountain," Ushari replied calmly, "You'll jussst have to wait and Ssssee." The oldest of the young ones just grunted as a response, "Wait for what?" But they would not have long to wait. As if it were on cue or something, the Volcano began to shake merely a second after Nuka had spoken. The Lava below the four Lions and Ushari bubbled violently as a large flame burst from the Lava. And the laugh was what really chilled the big cats. Soon, the fire began to take form. The form of a face. A lion, with a Scar over his right eye. One that was more than recognizable to the Lioness. "S-scar?" She asked the fire, clearly breath taken, "Can this be?" "Indeed it is," Scar replied to his lover, "Hello Zira." At the mention of his name, The three cubs behind Zira bowed quickly. "I have worked for years to keep your legacy in tact," Zira smiled slowly, "But now.... to be in your presence once more, it is more than an honor." "I'm sure it is, My dear," Scar smirked, before turning serious, "So, how has Kovu's training been coming?" Zira stood tall, as if she were a soldier giving a report to her general, "He has been fighting hard. The other day, he brought down a whole flock of Hawks from the Backlands." Hearing this, Scar began to laugh aloud, "Excelent! My heir has been learning well." He turned his attention to the darker cub behind Zira, "Come come, Kovu, let me get a closer look at you." The dark brown lion cub stepped forward. Always he had heard the story of his predecessor. and always he had feared him, and now here he was, face to face with his ghost. "Um... H-hello Scar." Kovu stammered, "I've heard so much about you..." "Perfect," Scar said, delighted, "And now, for the point of why I sent Ushari to bring you here. From what I've heard from my spies, you've come in contact with the Lion Guard once before." At the mention of the famous group of protectors, Zira growled, "Indeed....." "And that is why I am here," Scar announced, his voice echoing through the Volcano, "For too long has Simba been ruling the Pridelands. It has only been two years, and now it is the time we changed that. I have assembled an army of the strongest creatures in the Outlands, but the only editions I haven't found... was you." Zira put on her most sinister smile as she heard this plan. She had wanted to dispose of Scars nephew for years, and now, here was her chance! And her chance to get even with Simba's son for the oppression he inflicted on her and her pride. "Yes!" She declared, "The Pridelands will again know the might of their true king!" Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming through the entrance of the Volcano. The lions and the snake all turned to see a female Jackal and a Male Crocodile entering the mountain. "Let me guessssss," Ushari hissed, "You didn't take Ukini Woodssss." "Yes," Reirei the Jackal answered disgruntled, "It would seem the Hyenas didn't distract the Lion Guard after all." Her grumpy expression turned to confusion when she saw Zira and her children, "Uh, did I miss something?" "Reirei, Kiburi," Judging by his voice, Scar was trying to forget the news Reirei had given, and was changing the subject, "Meet Zira. She is an old friend of mine from when I was King." The group of carnivores gathered at the ledge above the Volcano, looking up at their master. "Now that we've all been introduced," Scar smiled down to his followers, "This should be the perfect time to discuss my newest plan...." Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:A Hyena’s Tale